1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connection apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Server computers include a plurality of cables to electrically connect peripheral devices with external devices. The plurality of cables interact with each other in the server computers, which may affect heat dissipation in the server computers.
Therefore, there is a need for improvement in the art.